


The Wager

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [42]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Bucky Barnes, Bets & Wagers, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, High School, M/M, bad boy steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Bucky and Natasha start a wager: Bucky has less than two months to seduce the new boy, the picture of innocence. But what if this new guy has skeletons in his closet?





	The Wager

If there was anything that James Buchanan Barnes enjoyed, it was a challenge. And this new student looked like he was definitely going to be a challenge.

“Apparently he moved next door to Scott,” Natasha said to Bucky as their chemistry teacher droned on, oblivious to the fact that the only student paying attention was the new boy, one Steve Rogers. “Scott told me in history that he not only organized a Youth Council in his city, but there was a petition to let sixteen year olds vote because of everything he did.”

Bucky laughed. “You can’t believe everything you hear Natasha.”

“I’m not saying I believe. I’m just saying what I’ve heard.” Both of them had kept their eyes on the new kid the entire class, but not once did Steve turn away from their teacher. And it stayed like that the entire class; Bucky and Natasha gossiping about the cute new boy, Steve never looking back at them. And when class ended, Steve actually thanked their teacher for class today. Bucky had to cough to cover up his laugh.

As Bucky and Natasha walked to her car, Natasha said, “I’ll give you fifty bucks if you can get Steve to sleep with you before Thanksgiving.” Steve had been wearing a rainbow bracelet with “Pride” written on it. Last time they had this bet, the guy ended up being straight, resulting in them calling off the bet and Bucky nearly getting a restraining order.

“Really Natasha? What do you take me for?” Natasha still had her eyebrow raised at Bucky when they sat down in Natasha’s car.

“A hundred dollars, and I have until Halloween.”

“That’s my boy.”

 

Steve came home to an empty house. He was used to it, since his mother tended to work until the evening, or even late at night. While he loved his mother, he didn’t mind the freedom and independence he had.

Probably his favorite part of it was that it meant his mother never knew his friends.

And Steve had some questionable friends in the past.

He smiled, thinking to last week, when his mother was the most excited for them to move. She had loved their previous place, they both had. But after the entire incident with Brock Rumlow, Ms. Rogers wanted Steve out of the school where there was no chance anyone in Brock’s circle could reach Steve.

But how would she react if she found out that Steve was the bad influence in Brock’s life?

Steve was sure Brock had told the principal that Steve was a part of it, but clearly their old principal didn’t believe him as Steve hadn’t heard anything about it. And now Steve had an entirely field to play in.

And he had his next target. He had asked questions—which everyone had assumed were innocent questions—about that guy. Bucky. He had a reputation. One which Steve liked.

It would be difficult. He couldn’t be seen with Bucky, he had an image he needed to maintain. But Steve Rogers liked a challenge.


End file.
